Ancient Awakening
Ancient Awakening is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. This episode marks the first appearance of the Elephant Wildzord, the history of the missing Wild Zords and the Savage Cycles. Synopsis A mysterious emblem found in a cave has the Rangers and the Org fighting for it. Alyssa is able to reveal the emblem's secret and discovers a new Wild Zord - the Elephant, which helps the Rangers defeat the newest Org. Plot Alyssa begins the day on a school archeological dig. While exploring around in a cave, she finds a glowing Wild Force emblem. Later, she goes with Shayla and Cole to check it out. A new Org has arisen - Tire Org, who terrorizes the streets. The three available Rangers show up and fight the Org. Tire Org keeps the Rangers on the ropes with his steel belt attack. Then he goes to where the others are, and kidnaps Princess Shayla. The Rangers try running after him, but they can't keep up. The Wild Zords send down new vehicles for the Rangers - the Savage Cycles. Cole has a hard time figuring out how to ride his cycle, but he quickly gets the hang of it. Alyssa slows down Tire Org by jumping on top of him and braking. Then they all blast him to smithereens with shots from the Cycles. Shayla flies out of the wreckage, and Alyssa catches her just in time. Toxica arrives, and revives Tire Org into a giant. The Rangers call on the Wild Force Megazord, leaving Shayla unguarded, which allows Jindrax and Toxica to pull her into the cave where Master Org himself shows up, wanting to force Shayla to give him what's behind the seal. Alyssa leaves the Megazord to help the Princess, but is blasted by the powerful Master Org. When Shayla tells Master Org that she can't open the seal, only the chosen one can, he decides to blow it up. After Master Org leaves, Shayla and Alyssa inspect the rubble, and find that the Wild Zord behind the seal still lives. A crystal appears before Alyssa. The crystal holds the spirit of the Elephant Zord. Alyssa summons her new Zord to help her friends on the battlefield. The Elephant Zord transforms into a sword and shield for the Megazord, which it uses to destroy Tire Org. Over at the Animarium, Cole clowns around as he tries to master his new Savage Cycle. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Derek Stephen Prince as Tire Org (voice) *Gregory Gast as Professor Notes *The advice Alyssa gives Cole on how to ride a motorcycle is completely wrong. She shows him how to twist the throttle on the wrong side of the motorcycle. This is made clear by the fact that when she twists it for him the grip remains stationary. *Twisting the throttle alone will not cause a motorcycle to move as almost all motorcycles have hand operated clutch manual transmissions. VHS/DVD Release *''Ancient Awakening'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Wild Force: Ancient Awakening. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode